


an unusual prince

by notthebigspoon



Series: Who Ya Gonna Call? [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But you're-” </p><p>	“I'm what?” </p><p>	“You're straight.” </p><p>	“My last four boyfriends would tell you you're very very wrong.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	an unusual prince

**Author's Note:**

> This one was kind of an accident. The dialogue in the summary was posted to twitter from a different fic, something I do as I'm writing, and yehwellwhatever hoped they were for Five-0 fic. So of course I had to take them and write something around it.

“But you're-” 

“I'm what?” 

“You're straight.” 

“My last four boyfriends would tell you you're very very wrong.” 

“I don't... I've never. You've never said. Or brought anyone here.”

“That's because for years I was rarely here and then, when I came home, it just wasn't a good idea.”

“Because of me.”

“What? No!”

“Yes. Because I'd scare people. I'd scare them off.”

“That's not true and you know it.”

“So how come I've never seen him.”

“He's here all the time and it's not like I barricade you down here. You come upstairs when Chin or Kamekona or Kono or Cat are here.”

“That's because they're used to me. I don't scare them anymore.”

“You never scared any of them, especially not Chin. He loves you.”

“Yeah, I guess... this is just. Steve, he's going to be here all the time.”

“I know it's gonna be a big change but I love him, Zhul.”

“Can't believe you're getting _married_. You. What is he _thinking_?”

“You know what's sad? I don't know either. He said yes and I thought he'd said no. But he said yes. How crazy is this?”

“Insane. But time to celebrate. I have tequila.”

“What? You're not old enough to drink, you're just a kid!”

“Sayeth the guy who threw up in Chin's squad car when he was sixteen.”

“Get the tequila.”

***

“You really tried to convince him not to marry me because of you?”

“No, you're not listening Williams. I was afraid you wouldn't marry him if you found out about me.”

“You guys lack of faith in me is really uninspiring.”

“I know. But a lot of it really is my fault. It wasn't so much that they were hiding it from you, they were doing it for me because I begged them not to say anything. You scared the shit out of me.”

“What? I am not a scary man.”

“My brother thinks differently. You know how many times, before you guys got together and even after, that he came home going on and on about one of your rants? He'd get this little eye tic going. It was hilarious. We'd get a whiteboard out and go over the logistics of his idiocy.”

“... really?”

“Well, I would. I usually did it while he cooked dinner and swore he wasn't letting me have any.”

“There's something wrong with you McGarretts. You know that, right?”

“Hey... I'm just blue. Mary and Steve are the crazy ones. Now if you'll excuse me.”

“Where ya going?”

“I have a date.”

“...”

“See you later Danny. Don't wait up.”

***

“Danny. Come to bed already. He said not to wait up.”

“It's his first date. The hell if I'm not waiting up.”

“Oh fine. Pick a movie, I'll make popcorn.”


End file.
